Not as perfect as it seems
by rebelchick28
Summary: Shane and Mitchie have been together for two years, but when trouble arrives will Mithcie forgive Shane?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer I don't own camp rock or anything else but the plot of this story.**_

Chapter 1

Mitchie POV

It's hard to believe it's been two years since my world changed. I barely graduated high school and was now planning on attending college. My best friend Caitlyn and I are walking to the best store in the mall. That's when I saw it. A magazine with a huge picture of Shane and me kissing. How did this happen! We kept our relationship a secret for so long, the only people who knew we were together were of course Jason, Nate, Caitlyn and my parents, we didn't even tell his parents. That's when I saw a sudden flash.

"Oh my gosh paparazzi! We have to leave now!

"But how do we get out of here Mitchie, they have the store surrounded."

"I don't know! You're the mastermind at everything!"

"Fine, excuse me?"

"Yes," said the sales clerk.

"Do you have a back entrance we can use?"

"Yes of course."

We followed her into the back where there was the back entrance is. We quickly ran to the car and went to my house.

"I don't understand! How did they get that picture, we've been so careful!"

"Well not careful enough apparently."

"Shut up Caitlyn!"

We sat in my living room in silence for what seemed like forever. That's when my ringtone "Play my music" rang I ran to my phone as fast as I could.

"How did this happen!"

"No hello Shane, how are you?"

"Sorry, hey Shane, how are you? Now answer my question!"

"I…"

"Hey Mitchie, it's me Jason! Guess what? Two birds are living in my birdhouse that you made me! Do you think you can make me a birdmanson, instead of a house?"

"Yeah sure whatever Jason! Now pass me to Shane!"

"Yay! Shane she wants to talk to you.'

"Sorry about that, okay I have no idea how they got that! But don't worry my record company is investigating."

"Okay. I wonder how they got that picture."

"Who knows, oh yeah I just wanted to let you know that they gave us off two weeks, so we should be there hopefully tomorrow."

"That's great! I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too, so I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay love you, bye."

"I love you too, bye."

"Awww… are you and Shane acting all lovey dovey again. I swear you two love birds just need to get a room!"

"Oh no…. I just promised Jason I would make him a birdmanson."

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't know."

Shane POV 

After I got off the phone, Nate started giving me death glares.

"Stop staring at me like that Nate!"

"I can't believe you let the press find out about your relationship with Mitchie!"

"It's not like I yell it to the rooftops! It's not my fault they found out!"

"That's why you guys should have been more careful with your relationship!"

"We were very careful; I didn't even tell my parents of how careful we are!"

"Did you ever show a lot of PDA?"

"What's that," Jason asked.

"What's what?"

"What does PDA mean?"

"It means public display of affections."

"Then why don't they call it PDOA?"

"Huh?"

"Why do they leave the o out it should be PDOA."

"Jason," both Nate and I yelled.

"What it's the truth!"

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted!"

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted Jason, so have you shown any PDA?"

"No of course not!"

"Then how did they get that picture?"

"I already told you I don't know!"

"Well I…"

"I know what we all need a group hug!"

That's when Jason pulled us all into a group hug. Uhh… I hate those group hugs!! Finally I get to see the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer I don't own camp rock or anything else but the plot of this story.**_

Chapter 2

Jason POV

Yay we're finally going to get to Mitchie's house. We're only two blocks away now. Hopefully she has my birdmanson ready. Oh look there's her house.

"Shane, Nate get your lazy butts out of bed!"

"It's still early!"

Figures it always has to be Shane to say that! He's always a grouch in the mornings.

"Shane it's 1:00 in the afternoon."

"Shut up Jason!"

That's when Nate finally got out of the bunk, and went straight to the bathroom, I guess he really had to go. But Shane still hasn't gotten up. I got an idea. I walked up to the freezer and got a cup full of ice. I got in front of Shane's bunk; I slowly opened the curtain and threw the cup of ice on Shane.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"You didn't want to wake up and we are already outside of Mitchie's house."

"Fine I'm up! Now give me a chance to change."

"Finally!"

Yay we're going over to Mitchie's house.

"Hurry up let's go!"

"Calm down Jason, we're only waiting for Shane."

That's when Shane finally appeared.

"Took you long enough!"

"Jason I only took ten minutes!"

"Sorry."

"Okay guys now let's go," said Nate.

We all walked out of our tour bus and walked up to the front door to Mitchie's house Nate rang the doorbell. Then the door slowly opened.

"Hey guys, come on in Caitlyn is in the living room."

Mitchie POV 

Caitlyn and I were waiting for the guys to get here. But just like pop stars they took forever to get here! I'm so happy I get to see the love of my life after his long tour.

That's when I heard it the doorbell finally ring, I jumped up and quickly ran to the door. I slowly opened the door to see all three guys smiling.

"Hey guys, come one in Caitlyn is in the living room."

Nate came in first followed by Jason, and then Shane stayed deeply into my eyes.

"What's wrong Shane? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Shane didn't say anything.

"Ok you're really starting to scare me Shane!"

That's when Shane grabbed me and started kissing me passionately. As the minutes passed the kiss became more passionate, then as fast as it had started it had ended.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Yeah wow!"

"Hey Shane, Mitchie we're going to the zoo!"

"And how are we going to get there?"

"By a car duh," replied Jason.

"What car?"

"That car."

That's when a red sports car came into the drive way.

"Wow!"

"How do you like my new car," asked Jason.

"Awesome," yelled Caitlyn.

"Now let's go to the zoo."

We finally made it to the zoo. We already saw the monkeys and elephants.

"Hey guys look its Perry the Platypus."

"Jason!"

"What I want a Platypus!"

"Jason!"

"Guys, just leave Jason alone," said Mitchie.

"Thanks Mitchie at least I have one…Hey look it's Big Bird."

"Here we go again," Nate said.

After Jason identified every single cartoon character we left the zoo. At the parking lot Jason swore he saw Clifford the Big Red Dog, and as usual Nate got upset. The guys dropped me off first, and then Caitlyn.

The Next Day

I woke up to my mom shaking me.

"Five more minutes mom."

"I'm not your mom."

"Caitlyn leave me alone!"

"No, the guys are downstairs waiting so hurry up!"

"Fine."

I got up quickly showered and changed.

"Hey guys, what are we doing today?"

"Let's go to the movies," said Nate.

"Ok but which movies do we go watch?"

"Let's go see House Bunny," said Mitchie.

"No let's go see Death Race," said Shane.

"Well I say we should go see Kung Fu Panda."

"Kung Fu Panda really Nate," said Jason.

"What it looks like a good movie."

"No it isn't."

"Well what movie do you think we should go watch Jason?"

"I say we should go watch High School Musical 3 Senior Year!"

"Jason that movie isn't out yet!"

"Yes it is! It came out this week!"

"It doesn't come out until October 24."

"Opps my bad."

"Ugh," was all Nate said.

"Guys that still doesn't solve our problem."

"Then why don't we go to the lake," said Mitchie.

"Yeah!"

"Okay then let's go!"

We went to the lake Caitlyn and I was swinging on the swing set while the guys were fighting to use the slide. That's when my ringtone of YMCA rang I immediately answered the phone knowing that it was my mom.

"Hey mom what's up?"

"Mitchie there's been an accident."

"Is everyone ok?"

"Not exactly, their operating on your father."

"Oh my gosh, I'll be right over."

I just hung up on my mom! I'm sure she'll understand I gotta go tell the guys to take me to the hospital right away. That's when my phone rang again.

"Mitchie the hospital we're at is St. John's Hospital."

"Ok I'll see you there."

I ran to the guys and just as I was about to speak I broke down and started to cry.

"What's wrong Mitchie?"

"Oh my gosh there was an accident my mom sounds okay but my dad is in surgery right now!"

"Hurry up guys let's go," yelled Shane.

"Mitchie what hospital are they at?"

"St. John's Hospital."

"Don't worry I'll drive as fast as I can," said Jason.

We drove for what seemed like hours, when we finally got to the hospital I was so anxious I ran into the Hospital. I saw my mom no scratch or bruise on her thank god.

"Mom what happened?"

"You're dad was in a car accident on his way to work."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know sweetie."

I turned around and saw all my friends standing behind me.

"Guys go home, I don't want you to spend the rest of your day at some stuffy old hospital."

"Mitchie we are not leaving you," replied Shane.

"Shane don't worry my mom is here with me. I'll be okay."

"Fine! But if you need anything call me."

"Okay, bye guys."

"Bye Mitchie."

My mom and I were waiting in the hospital for hours. I checked my watch it was 10:00 pm I had been at the hospital since 1:00 pm. That's when suddenly a doctor showed up.

"How is he doctor," my mom asked.

"I'm so sorry, but your husband didn't make it."

"What," was all I could say.

"His injuries were worst than what we originally had thought. I'm so sorry."

I hugged my mom as tightly as I could.

"Mom I can't stand it here is it okay if I leave?"

"Of course, here's the key to my car."

"Thanks mom bye."

I grabbed the keys and left as fast as I could. I went to the one person who could cheer me up. I got to the driveway and parked. I noticed Jason's car wasn't there I just hope that Shane is still there. I got to the door I was about to knock when I noticed the door was unlocked. I got worried and went straight to Shane's room. I opened the door and that's when I saw my boyfriend and my best friend were in the middle of having sex! I quickly ran to my mom's car and cried.

That's when I realized I lost the two people I loved the most.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer I don't own camp rock or anything else but the plot of this story.**_

Chapter 3

Mitchie POV

I somehow got to my house. The ride back home was such a blur. I quickly unlocked the door. I slowly closed the door and went running upstairs to my room. I ran to my bed and just broke down and started crying my eyes out. How am I going to face my best friend and my boyfriend? How will I ever trust them again? That's when my phone started to ring; I automatically knew it was Shane. I refuse to answer the phone what I'm I supposed to tell him. I can't just spit out I saw you sleeping with Caitlyn.

I was just starting to fall asleep, when I heard this loud banging sound. I got up and went to the front door where the sound was coming from. I looked through the peep hole and saw it was Shane. I opened the door as slowly as possible. I was definitely dreading this conversation.

"What the hell Mitchie! Why didn't you answer my phone calls! I called you like 50 times! I was so worried about you!"

"I'm so sorry but my father died and I…just wanted to be alone."

"God Mitchie I didn't know I am so sorry."

"That's okay Shane."

"Let me come in."

"No!"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that my mom still hasn't come home from the hospital yet…"

"Mitchie I'm more than sure your mom wouldn't want you to stay home alone. So let me in."\

"Fine."

Dang it now this is going to be awkward! Shane sat on the sofa I sat next to him, that's when he just grabbed me and started hugging me.

"Don't worry Mitchie everything is going to be fine."

I sure hope so. I tried to make him let go of me, but his hold was just too strong.

"Mitchie what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Something is wrong you usually start to hug me back."

"Shane my father just died what do you expect!"

"I know that Mitch, but something else is wrong!"

"Nothing else is wrong!"

"Tell me the truth Mitchie! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"You liar tell me the truth what's wrong with you?"

"Fine! You want to know what's wrong with me!"

"Yes."

"When I found out my father had passed away I wanted to go see my boyfriend and boy did I see him!"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw my boyfriend doing it with my best friend! That's what I mean!"

"Damn it you saw that."

"Yes I did and guess what you and I are through!"

"No wait give me a chance to explain."

"What are you going to say Shane that wasn't me that was my evil twin!"

"No! Please just give me a chance!"

"No! Shane you hurt me really bad. I'm sorry I just can't do it anymore! Just get out of my house Shane!"

"I'm sorry Mitchie, but don't think I'm giving up that easily. I swear we will get together again!"

Shane got up, slammed the door and left. I just started crying again trying to figure out where to go from here. That's when I heard my mom coming into the house. I looked up and saw my mom looking at me with sad eyes.

"Mitchie he's in a better place."

"I know."

"Then why are you crying?"

"It's nothing important. Don't worry about it."

"If it's nothing important then why are you crying."

"Oh mom it's because I just found out that Caitlyn and Shane have been sleeping together, and I also just broke up with Shane."

"Oh baby."

"I'm scared mom."

"Don't be things happen for a reason."

"But mom I still love him."

"I know baby, but if it was meant to be then everything will turn out fine. Now go to sleep you had a rough day today you need it."

"Okay mom love you goodnight."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

I went up to my room and attempted to sleep, but every time I close my eyes the horrible events kept replying in my head.

The next day

I woke up the next day looked at my alarm and saw it was 10:00 in the morning. I walked out of my room and went downstairs. I saw my mom making breakfast. That's when the doorbell rang.

"Mitchie can you please get that."

"Yeah mom."

I looked through the peep hole and saw my worst nightmare standing on the other side of the door.

_**Thank you all for reading my story so far. Please leave me more reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer I don't own camp rock or anything else but the plot of this story.**_

Chapter 4

Mitchie POV

I slowly opened the door and there she was the person that ruined my first love.

"Hey Mitch how's your dad?"

"He passed away."

"Oh Mitch I'm so sorry."

I bet you are

"Stop calling me Mitch!"

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong!"

"No I don't!"

"You've slept with Shane!"

"So…"

"How could you?"

"It was easy. Your "boyfriend" is so easy to seduce. He fell hook line and sinker."

"How could you be so mean?"

"Easy you see I always get what I want I wanted Shane and I got him."

"You are so cold hearted Caitlyn."

"Oh yeah I took the picture and sent it to the magazine."

"How could you?"

"Easy so I could get Shane all for myself."

Shane POV

I got up at 9:00 in the morning. I took a shower and decided to try and talk to Mitchie. I got into my car and headed to Mitchie's. I arrived at her house at 10:15 a.m. I parked my car and started walking to the porch. That's when I heard it.

"You've slept with Shane!"

"So…"

"How could you?"

"It was easy. Your "boyfriend" is so easy to seduce. He fell hook line and sinker."

"How could you be so mean?"

"Easy you see I always get what I want I wanted Shane and I got him."

"You are so cold hearted Caitlyn."

"Oh yeah I took the picture and sent it to the magazine."

"How could you?"

"Easy so I could get Shane all for myself."

Damn how could I let Caitlyn trick me like that! Now my angel is suffering. I have to do something to stop her suffering.

"How dare you say that to her!"

"Shane! What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here! To apologize to my girlfriend."

"How you could say that after all the beautiful love we made, "Caitlyn said on the verge of tears.

"Caitlyn it meant nothing to me! I love Mitchie!"

"If you love her so much then why did you sleep with me!"

"You seduced me!"

"I didn't! You loved what you got, especially since little miss I'm not going to have sex until I'm married!"

Mitchie POV

Oh my gosh I can't believe Caitlyn just said that.

"I can't believe…"

"I can't take this anymore!"

I just walked out on them. How pathetic I left my own house. Now where do I go? I kept on walking until I reached this park. I saw some guy chasing after the birds. That guy should talk to Jason sometime, wait a minute that is Jason.

"Jason!"

"Oh hey Mitchie."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm fishing for birds."

"Huh."

"I'm trying to catch some birds duh."

"Oh."

That's when I looked down and Jason's shirt it had a big picture of a bird and it said in big bold letters "Bird Catcher."

"Mitchie what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Mitchie you can trust me."

"Nothing is wrong Jason."

"You don't trust me."

"Yes I do."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"Ok, well for one my father just died yesterday."

"Mitchie I am so sorry."

"And the worst part is I'm sadder about something else."

"What could you be sadder about?"

"Shane sleeping with Caitlyn."

"Don't worry Mitchie maybe they were taking a nap."

"No Jason, he had sex with Caitlyn."

"Oh I'm sorry Mitchie."

"It's not your fault it's my ex-boyfriend and my ex-best friend's fault."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"I know this is a really bad time, but have you made me my birdmansion?"

""No, but why don't we make it together."

"Ok."

_**Thank you all for reading my story so far. Please leave me more reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer I don't own camp rock or anything else but the plot of this story.**_

Chapter 5

Mitchie POV

I can't believe I spent the whole day with Jason. After a few unsuccessful tries to make Jason's birdmansion, we finally found success. Jason was so hilarious; I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life. I always knew Jason was sweet, but I never realized just how sweet he is. Now here we are standing outside my doorstep.

"Thanks Jason."

"For what?"

"The lovely time we had, I completely forgot about you know."

"You're welcome. I had a lot of fun!"

I don't know what happened but I leaned in and kissed Jason on the cheek.

Jason POV

I noticed that Mitchie was starting to lean towards me. What's going on I don't get it. That's when all of a sudden she kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Mitchie. I better go before it gets even later."

"Yeah sure."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I walked back towards my car and sped off as fast as I could. I can't believe that just happened. I got to my apartment and opened the door and heard Nate and Shane talking.

"I can't believe Caitlyn actually said that!"

"Calm down Shane."

"No I might have lost Mitchie forever for just one little mistake."

"What do you mean one little mistake you've been sleeping with Caitlyn for a little over a year now!"

"That's not my fault; she knew exactly how to seduce me."

"No wonder Mitchie broke up with you! You don't deserve her!"

"Shut up Nate!"

Wow Shane has been cheating on Mitchie for over a year. I'm not going to tell her it would break her heart. But if she finds out that I already know she might get upset with me. I hate this I'm so confused.

"Don't you shut…"

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jason," the guys said.

"Where were you Jason," asked Shane.

"At the park trying to catch more birds for my house."

"Figures," said Nate in an uninterested tone.

"Well I'm tired, I'm going to sleep goodnight."

"Goodnight Jason," said both of the boys.

I walked upstairs and changed into my favorite blue pajamas with pictures of birds on it. I lay down on my bed and tried to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes I would imagine that kiss that Mitchie gave me. Stop it Jason, she's your best friends ex-girlfriend. But that one kiss on the cheek she gave me changed my entire feelings about her. That tiny little kiss was so magical. Oh no I think I'm falling for my best friends ex.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer I don't own camp rock or anything else but the plot of this story.**_

Chapter 6

Mitchie POV

I don't know what came over me last night, I love Shane and yet I still gave Jason a kiss. Ok it was an innocent kiss on the cheek, wasn't? I'm so confused.

"Mitchie are you awake yet?"

"Yeah mom."

"Good because you have a visitor. Well I'm leaving to go buy some supplies for the catering for the guests after today's rosary. Bye sweetie."

"Mom."

Unfortunately she had already left. I wonder who is here to see me. I walked downstairs to see who my visitor is. I hope it's not Shane because he just doesn't give up, but that's what I love the most about him. I stared at the person who was waiting for me.

"Nate, what a surprise!"

"I'm sorry to bother you but we need to talk."

"Okay well have a seat. So what did you want to talk about?"

"About Shane. Please just give me a chance to speak."

"Ok."

"I've been so torn up for the past year about whether I should tell you or not. I mean Shane's my best friend, but you're also one of my best friends."

"Nate what's wrong?"

"Let me continue. I thought about this really hard and thought that you had a right to know what's really going on."

"Just spit it out Nate!"

"What you saw four days ago wasn't the first time that Shane and Caitlyn you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Mitchie, Shane and Caitlyn have been together for a little over a year now."

"Oh my gosh! How could he do this to me!"

"I'm so sorry Mitchie."

That's when my mom came in.

"Hey Mrs. Torres."

"Hello Nate, Mitchie do you have your clothes laid out for tonight."

"What's tonight," asked Nate.

"It's my husband's rosary."

"Yes mom, why don't you go take a nap mom?"

"No sweetie I have to cook for tonight."

"Mom you need it I'll wake you up in an hour."

"Well okay, nice seeing you again Nate."

My mom went upstairs leaving the supplies on the floor. I slowly started picking up the bags, Nate and I walked into the kitchen in complete silence.

"How's your mom holding up?"

"Not so good she's throwing herself into work trying to get my dad off her mind."

"That's too bad."

"I know, but what can I do about it?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I think she just needs time," said Nate after a moment of silence.

"I truly hope so."

"Well I better get going, I'll see you tonight."

"Okay see ya."

After Nate left I sat on the couch thinking about what I should do. Could I really forgive someone who cheated on me with my best friend for more than a year. I just don't know what I should do anymore! I slowly lay down on the couch and closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer I don't own camp rock or anything else but the plot of this story.**_

Chapter 7

I woke up to the smell of food. I got up and saw my mom was cooking the food for after the rosary. I walked over to my mom.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey mom, what are you doing up?"

"I woke up 30 minutes ago, saw that you were asleep, and decided not to wake you."

"Oh…ok. Do you need any help?"

"Sure. Why don't you start chopping the lettuce, tomato, and onions? While I start cooking the patties."

I started chopping the lettuce, tomato, and onions my mom was cooking our world famous Torres. I can't believe Shane was cheating on me for over a year! What a jerk!"

"Mitchie," my mom said breaking my trance.

"Yes."

"I know you're upset but the tomato's already dead."

I looked down and saw all the tomato squashed and the counter dripping in its juices.

"Sorry mom it's just I'm so upset right now!"

"Why Sweetie?"

"Nate came over."

"I know what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has a lot to do with my anger mom Nate told me a deep dark secret of Shane's."

"What's the secret?"

"Shane…has…been…cheating on me…a little…over…a…year…now."

I broke down crying. I can't believe I just made my mom worry even more about me. She must be going through a lot right now and I'm just adding more stress and worries to her.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie."

"It's not your fault and I'm so sorry, I must be putting you through a lot of stress lately."

"Don't worry about it sweetie."

After our little conversation my mom and I stayed in complete and total silence. Well this is awkward. We finished the cooking for the get together of after the rosary. We silently went upstairs each took a shower and got dressed I am so not looking forward to this. As if right on quo I heard a knock on the door.

"Sweetie are you ready," my mom asked.

I opened the door to my room.

"Yes mom I'm ready."

We slowly went down the stairs, locked the front door. We got into the car and drove silently to the funeral home. It was so cloudy outside, as if God was also sad about the lost of an angel. We got to the funeral home at 4:45, the rosary started at 7:30, but my mom decided to have visitors at 5:00. We walked into the funeral home and were greeted by this tall, lean man.

"Welcome follow me."

We followed this man into this room on the far left corner of the hallway.

"Here we are. I shall give you two time alone to spend with him before our guests arrive."

"Thank you," both my mom and I replied.

He left my mom and I started walking towards the open coffin. When we were near the coffin I closed my eyes, I slowly opened my eyes not wanting to see my dad like this. I looked down and saw my dad he was all stiff and pale. I started to cry that's when I felt somebody grab me and pull me into a hug. I tried to look up, but the person held my head against their chest. My mind went back to the horrible image of my dad, that's when I realized that person lying there wasn't my dad.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer I don't own camp rock or anything else but the plot of this story.**_

Chapter 8

Mitchie POV

We were still embraced in this deep passionate hug when the person hugging me finally started to release me. I looked up and was surprise to see just who it was.

"Shane what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to comfort you Mitch, look at you, you're practically a wreck."

"Shut up Shane, but anyway thanks I really needed that."

"Don't worry about it Mitch, I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks Shane."

I was about to give him a quick kiss, but he turned and it ended with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Can we talk after the rosary?"

"Sure."

The rosary went by really slowly. I noticed that both Shane and Jason were staring at me the whole time. I understand why Shane was staring at me.

"We're going home with your grandma and aunt okay sweetie."

"Ok mom."

When the rosary was over my mom and I were walking to my aunt's car when Shane went running up to us.

"Hi Mrs. Torres is it okay if I drive Mitchie home?"

"Hi Shane well of course don't bring her home too late."

"Don't worry I understand she has to be up early tomorrow."

Shane and I went walking towards his car.

"So…"

"Mitchie do you think you can ever forgive me and take me back."

"I honestly don't know Shane. You hurt me really badly."

"Please Mitchie give me another chance."

"Shane give me a chance to heal, and then I'll think about it."

"No Mitch please just listen to what your heart says."

I stayed quiet thinking for a while. A few minutes passed when I came up with a conclusion.

"Okay I know what my heart wants."

"What does your heart want?"

"My heart wants me to give you a second chance."

I looked up at him to see a huge smile on his face. I haven't seen him smile like this since two years ago.

"Thank you Mitchie."

"But there are conditions."

"Of course like what?"

"You can't see Caitlyn because if I find out that you slept with her after I gave you a second chance I'll…"

"I totally agree with you."

"And if you cheat on me with any girl that crosses your path I swear I will break up with you and you'll never see me again."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Okay I agree with you."

When I looked outside I realized that we were already outside of my house.

"Wow! When did we get to my house?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Oh."

"Well I better go."

"Aren't you forgetting anything?"

"Umm… No I have my keys, coat, and purse. What else is there?"

"Well how about a goodnight kiss?"

"Umm… I don't know if I want to kiss you."

"Really is that so?"

"Hehe yes."

He didn't say anything; he just started leaning in to kiss me when we started kissing I couldn't stop it felt like I belonged here. When we finally stopped kissing I looked at the time it was 10:45 p.m.

"I should really go now."

"Ok. See ya tomorrow?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

Shane POV

I saw Mitchie go into her house. I started to drive out of her driveway. I can't believe she gave me a second chance this time I must not let anything or anyone break us up. I got home a little while later. I walked into our apartment and saw Jason and Nate sitting on the couch watching some movie. I stood in front of the TV.

"Hey," complained Jason and Nate.

"I have great news!"

"Well personally I don't want to hear it so get out of the way!"

"Come on Nate please let me say my news."

"Shane stop whining like a baby," said Nate.

"Come on it won't even take one minute for my news."

"Fine," both the boys said annoyed.

"Mitchie forgave me for cheating on her with Caitlyn."

"That's great," replied Jason with a sigh of relief.

"But that's not even the greatest part Mitchie and I got back together!"

"What," yelled Nate and Jason at the same time.

"She told me if I promised that I would never see Caitlyn and cheat on her with any other girl she would give me a second chance."

"Unbelievable," yelled Nate.

"I can't believe she actually took you back," yelled Jason walking out of the living room.

Jason POV

I heard Nate and Shane arguing as I left the room. I'm just shocked why would Mitchie give him a second chance! I've never been so mad in my entire life. Wait Jason why are you so upset I mean you were hoping Mitchie would forgive Shane so the four of us could hang out like we did before, and yet why are you so upset their dating again. I slowly started falling asleep. A few hours later I woke up after having a weird dream. That's when it hit me I'm really truly deeply in love with Mitchie. This is not going to end well.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer I don't own camp rock or anything else but the plot of this story.**_

Chapter 9

Mitchie POV

I walked into the door after forgiving and getting back together with Shane. I saw my mom sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey sweetie, how did it go with Shane?"

"Fine mom, I forgave him and decided to give him a second chance."

"That's nice sweetie, now go to sleep before it gets any later."

"Okay mom."

I went upstairs changed into my pajamas and laid down on my bed. As I was starting to fall asleep I hoped I didn't make a huge mistake. I started having this weird dream it was about Jason admitting to me that he was deeply in love with me. Wow wait a minute Mitchie, Jason doesn't have feelings for you and you don't have feelings for him, Right?

The next day

I woke up at 7:00 am, toke a very quick shower. I got dressed in my black dress. Ugh…mom wants me to wear black pumps, keyword I **HATE **heels! I started walking down the stairs, I quickly checked my watch it was 7:40 we had to leave for the funeral at 8:00. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I had barely sat down, when the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and slowly opened the door only to reveal my knight in shining armor was standing right in front of me.

"Oh my gosh! Shane what are you doing here?"

"I came to drive my girlfriend to her father's funeral."

"Shane, you know I was going to go with my mom."

"Don't worry your mom is coming with us."

"Are you sure? My mom and I aren't the best people to be with right now."

"Of course I am and I completely understand that you guys are going to be sad during the car ride."

"Thanks Shane, come on in."

Shane walked in and went straight to the couch. As we waited for my mom I started thinking about my dad.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why," I said hoping I sounded believable.

"You've been really quite for the past few minutes."

"Oh well I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Well… about what my mom and I are going to do now that my dad is no longer here to protect us."

"Baby everything is going to be okay, trust me."

"I don't think so Shane. If everything was going to be okay my dad would still be here with my mom and me."

"Baby…"

"Mitchie are you dressed?"

"Yes mom."

My mom slowly came down the stairs.

"Well hello there Shane," my mom said trying to sound cheerful.

"Hi Mrs. Torres I'm here to take you and Mitchie to the funeral."

"That's very thoughtful of you Shane."

We walked outside and went in complete and total silence to the funeral home and then to the cemetery. I don't want to have to say goodbye forever to my dad. Throughout the whole funeral I kept on reliving all the memories I had with my dad, and that would make me cry more. Once the funeral was over I couldn't get a grip on what was happening. The days went by so fast by the time I knew it a month had passed. Everything was okay Shane and I were better than ever, my mom was over working herself, Caitlyn is no longer in our lives, and as for Nate and Jason well there being Nate and Jason. As for Shane well he's been acting weird for the last couple of weeks.

"Shane! Stop it you're getting on my nerves!"

"Mitchie calm down."

"You want me to calm down when you've been so bipolar for the last two weeks!"

"Mitchie I am so not bipolar!"

"Then why are you acting like this!"

"I can't tell you, you'll find out soon enough."

"Ugh… I hate it when you do that!"

"Not my problem."

"Jerk!"

"You know you love me," said Shane walking out calmly.

I swear that guy could be so unbearable sometimes.

"Sweetie I'm home!"

"Hey mom."

I was about to go over to my mom and hug her, but she abruptly walked away. Mom hasn't been able to get back on her feet since the horrible loss of my father. I've tried to get her to spend time with me, but every time I tried she would leave. I am truly worried about her; she's just not herself any more. I slowly went upstairs to my sanctuary and slowly drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

_**Disclaimer I don't own camp rock or anything else but the plot of this story.**_

Chapter 10 Part 1

Mitchie POV

I woke up to the tune "Play My Music." I slowly opened my eyes, got my phone and answered it.

"Hey babe."

"Shane it's early what's going on?"

"I wanted to ask you out on a date tonight."

"You had to call me this early for a date?"

"Yes, so can you make it?"

"Yeah what time should I be ready by?"

"Please be ready by 6:30."

"Of course."

"I'll see…"

That's when I heard a loud crash in the background, followed by a loud "Opps" coming from Jason.

"I gotta go Mitch; I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"By…"

He hung up before I even finished my sentence. I got out of bed, I was about to change out of my pajama, but that's when I realized that I hadn't changed out of my clothes yesterday. I grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom for my daily shower. As I was washing my hair I started thinking about how my life has changed so much in the matter of weeks. The day was going by super slow, I'm so curious about what Shane was planning. I just had this feeling he is up to something. I started getting ready at 5:30 for my date with Shane tonight. I decided to wear a green sundress. I quickly applied my make up and made my hair into curls. I looked up to the clock on my wall it was 6:35. Where was he? I grabbed my guitar, sat on my bed and started singing "This is me."

"You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing…"

I looked up into Shane's beautiful brown eyes and saw all the passion and love he had for me.

"Hi you look beautiful."

"Thanks you don't look so bad considering you sing cookie-cutter popstar stuff."

"Hey I'm not a popstar; I am a rockstar for your information."

"You wish."

"Whatever are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me just get my jacket."

I went to my closet grabbed my jacket and quickly put it on. I closed my closet door; I turned around to find Shane's waiting hand. I slowly reached to hold his hand but Shane had other intentions, he grabbed my hand and ran down the stairs. After I told my mom I was leaving me and Shane went to his car.

"I need you to do me a huge favor."

"What is it?"

Shane got out something from his pocket, but I couldn't see what.

"Put on this."

I looked down at his hand only to see a blindfold.

"A blindfold seriously Shane! What's up?"

"I don't want you to see the location of our date so please."

One look into his gorgeous brown eyes and I was putty in his hands.

"Fine!"

I put on the blindfold, that's when Shane finally started driving. After what seemed like forever the car stopped. I heard Shane unclasp his seatbelt and opened the door to leave.

"Umm… Shane how I'm I going to get out of here?"

"Oh yeah…I forgot you were blindfolded."

I heard the door closed and another one open. I felt my belt being removed as Shane helped me out of the car.

Shane POV

I was so nervous, I hope Mitchie likes my surprise, I worked really hard. I took Mitchie through a side entrance, which leads to a huge backyard with a swimming pool and not to mention a gazebo.

"Are you ready?"

Mitchie nodded. I slowly removed her blindfold to reveal something I never pictured I was capable of doing.

Mitchie POV

Shane slowly removed my blindfold and I saw this exquisite setting! Inside the gazebo Shane had a table with candles and dinner for two.

"Wow!"

"You like it?"

"No."

"You don't?"

"I love it!"

"That's a relief."

We walked to the gazebo and ate in silence. Then Shane said he dropped something on the floor. He started looking for it. That's when I felt him grab my hand and saw him kneel before me.

"Mitchie Torres I love you so much, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Shane Grey?"

That's when he pulled out this gorgeous diamond ring. I was in total shock what should I do?

**A/N: I was going to write all the chapter 10 today, but I thought I should leave you guys in suspense. Sorry it took super long for me to update, but I was dealing with the dramas that come with senior year, but thankfully I am officially a high school graduate! So hopefully I should be able to work on all my stories. So review! Hehehe oh yeah I officially love the new cd of the Jonas Brothers!**


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

_**Disclaimer I don't own camp rock or anything else but the plot of this story.**_

Chapter 10 Part 2

Shane POV

Calm down Shane, Mitchie's just in shock she didn't expect you to propose to her. I hope she says yes, if she doesn't I'll just die!

"Umm… Mitchie are you alright?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, so what do you say will you marry me?"

She stayed silent for what seemed like forever.

"Yes."

"Yes, you'll marry me?"

"Yes, Shane I will marry you."

Mitchie POV

Shane slowly got up and passionately kissed me. I can't believe I'm engaged at 18! Oh no how am I going to tell my mom, she is so going to freak out! Shane started pulling away; I opened my eyes only to see fear and panic in Shane's eyes.

"What's wrong Mitch?"

"I was just about to ask you that."

"Really?"

"Yes really?"

"Mitchie I see fear in your eyes. What's wrong?"

"I'm worried how my mom is going to react to our engagement."

"Wow I never really thought about that."

"Shane how are we going to tell our parents?"

"Well we can go to my parent's house in the weekend and today we can tell your mom."

"I don't know about this."

"Trust me."

"Okay."

Shane grabbed my hand and we started slow dancing.

"Shane we don't have any music."

Then Shane stated to sing in my ear "Gotta Find You." I love this man so much I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Shane Grey.

Shane POV

We continued dancing for a couple more minutes. Then we finally decided it was time to let Mitchie's mom know that we are engaged! We are driving to Mitchie's house and I was trying to think of what to say to Mrs. Torres.

"When do you want to get married," Mitchie asked brining me out of my thoughts.

"As soon as possible," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Really?"

"Yeah the sooner the better."

"Wow I still can't believe we're getting married!"

"I'm glad you said yes."

The remainder of the drive to Mitchie's house was silent. When we finally got to Mitchie's house I parked the car and raced to open the passenger's door. We walked into Mitchie's house.

"Mom can I talk to you?"

"Yes sweetie."

Mitchie's mom came walking down the stairs and sat on the couch.

"Mom, Shane and I are…are…"

"Oh no don't tell me you're pregnant!"

"No," yelled Mitchie and me at the same time.

I saw the panic in Mitchie's eyes so I knew I had to tell Mrs. Torres.

"Mrs. Torres, Mitchie and I are engaged."

**A/N: Well he is the second part of chapter 10. Hoped you like it. Thanks for reviewing mmg1195! Okay totally off topic but totally in love with the song "Before the Storm"! I also love Demi Lovato's new single "Here We Go Again"! Countdown 7 days for the premier of "Princess Protection Program!" Okay review and I'll post more chapters Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer I don't own camp rock or anything else but the plot of this story.**_

Chapter 11

Connie POV

What did Shane just say.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"Mitchie and I are engaged."

My baby girl is engaged! I just lost my husband, I can't lose my baby girl now too. Mitchie is too young to get married. I can't believe she actually said yes to Shane!

"Mitchie, Shane I don't think you guys are old enough to get married."

"Mom, Shane and I want to take a year to plan the wedding."

"Oh well that is much better, but I still I'm not happy about this."

"Mom, Shane and I love each other, we are ready to spend the rest of our lives with each other."

Mitchie's determination reminded me of myself and my husband when we wanted to get married. The only difference is Mitchie is me and I'm my mother. I always promised myself I would never become my mom and now it looks like I have.

"Okay sweetie if you really feel ready to do this I'll support your decision. Welcome to the family Shane."

"Thank you ."

Mitchie POV

After making our big announcement to my mom she went upstairs to go to bed.

"15 minutes Mitchie then it's time for bed."

"Okay mom."

I heard the door close to my mom's room.

"Shane how are we going to announce our engagement to your parents, if they don't even know we're dating?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Shane your parents don't even know we are dating!"

"Actually I told my parents about a year ago that we were dating."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you since you had this stupid fear that my parents wouldn't accept you. Trust me my parents love that you changed me back into the old shane."

"I don't know…"

I was cut off with a passionate kiss. Shane grabbed my waist and hugged me as close to him as possible. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our kiss started to deepen, I was about to start pulling away when I suddenly felt Shane's tongue begging for entrance. I didn't know what to do! That's when I let my body go my mouth slowly opened. I felt Shane's tongue penetrate my mouth. After a while of kissing I started losing my breath, I slowly started to pull away. I looked into Shane's eyes and saw this new light I had never noticed deep inside him.

"You better go," I told Shane smiling up at him.

"Yeah see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

He was about to lean in to kiss me when…

"Mitchie 15 minutes has already passed."

Shane and I laughed at how well my mother knows us. I walked Shane to the door. We said our goodbyes, then Shane left. I closed the door and smiled to myself I'm getting married to the love of my life. I went upstairs and went straight to bed dreaming about my perfect fiancée.

Shane POV

I got into my car and started driving to my apartment. I can't believe Mitchie is going to be the future Mrs. Shane Grey. I can't tell Nate and Jason; although, I want to shout it on all the rooftops, but I know Mitchie wants our parents to be the first to find out before we tell our friends.


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer I don't own camp rock or anything else but the plot of this story._

**Chapter 12**

**Jason POV**

**Shane must have left really early today, I haven't seen him since yesterday and he was acting pretty strange. I don't understand all the dreams I have been having of Mitchie admitting that I was the only guy for her. I really wish I cold tell someone how I feel about Mitchie, but I don't think anybody would understand.**

**Mitchie POV**

**Shane called me out of the blue early this morning and said that today during lunch we would announce our engagement to them. So here I am getting ready to meet my future in-laws for the first time ever! This is so nerve wracking!**

**Shane POV**

**I'm on my way to pick up Mitchie she sounded so nervous about meeting my parents for the first time and announcing our engagement. I hope she relaxes enough to let my family see the Mitchie I fell in love with.**

**20 minutes later**

**I get to Mitchie's house and knocked on the door. Then my amazing angel opened the door. She looked so nervous.**

"**Babe just relax, my parents already love you."**

"**I know but once they get to know me they might start to hate me."**

"**Don't be ridiculous."**

"**What do you mean…"**

**I cut her off with a breath taking kiss, but quickly pulled away.**

"**Come on babe we'll be late."**

"**Just one more kiss?"**

**I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and saw her pout.**

"**I'm sorry, but my parents are probably waiting for us."**

"**Okay."**

**Mitchie POV**

**The drive to his parents house seemed super fast. I was so nervous, I felt my stomach lurch so much.**

"**Babe we're here already."**

"**Okay."**

"**Don't be nervous."**

"**I'm not…"**

"**Babe don't lie to me."**

"**Sorry, let's just get this over with."**

**We got out of the car and slowly made our way to his parent's porch. Before we could knock his parents opened the door.**

"**We thought you two would never get out of the car," said Shane's mother.**

"**Sorry mom, but Mitchie was a bit nervous."**

**I can't believe he just told his mom I was nervous! He will so get it later!**

"**Don't be so nervous," she said, "Shane's father and I don't bite."**

"**Thank you for inviting us Mr. and Mrs. Grey."**

"**Don't be silly call us Pamela and Dean."**

"**Okay Pamela."**

"**How rude of me please come in."**

**Jason POV**

**I'm going to a birdhouse convention tomorrow so I need to start packing today, so I won't be in a rush tomorrow. I looked out my window and saw my bird mansion, I smiled to myself remembering the day Mitchie helped me make it. I packed my suitcase slowly. Once I was finished I grabbed my camera and ran outside to take pictures of my bird mansion. I bet you everyone would be amazed by the quality of it.**

"**Jason, what the heck are you doing?"**

"**I'm taking pictures of my bird mansion duh!"**

"**Jason come over here before a bird pokes you in the eye!"**

"**A bird would never do that to me Nate!"**

"**I bet you it would!"**

"**No it wouldn't!"\**

"**Yes it …"**

"**Guys!"**

"**Shane what are you doing here?"**

"**I live here Jas remember?"**

"**Of course I remember, but you left pretty early today."**

"**Yeah, it's because I took Mitchie to meet my parent's today."**

"**Finally," exclaimed Nate.**

"**Yeah, guys I have to tell you something in private. Can we go into the house."**

"**Sure," Nate and I said at the same time.**

**We went inside and sat on the couch, while Shane stood in front of us. We waited for Shane to say something.**

"**Out with it Shane," Nate exclaimed.**

"**Okay Mitchie and I wanted to tell you together, but her mom wanted her to be home."**

"**Don't tell me she's pregnant," exclaimed Nate.**

"**No of course not Mitchie and I are engaged!"**

**So here is Chapter 12. It's been a while since I continued this story, the next update will probably be next week if I can I'll post it sooner. Are you all excited for camp rock 2! I know I am! Thank you all for reading my story I highly appreciate it.**


End file.
